


Dead Flowers

by ReddieSpaghetti



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blushing Alex Manes, Fluff, M/M, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieSpaghetti/pseuds/ReddieSpaghetti
Summary: The one where Michaels foster father kills his pet, and some foreign creature gets him to smile.





	Dead Flowers

Michael Guerin placed a small red toy boat, with his dead baby, green tortoise inside of it, placing the boat into the creek. He had found the tortoise several months ago and had given him the name Orion. 

The young male gave the toy boat a tiny push, watching his old pet, float away. He placed his free hand into his black jeans, his other hand was holding onto a lit fag, that was between his pink petals, puffing onto it. He continued watching his old friend, the turtle growing farther and farther away, as he puffed onto his cancer stick. He was slightly jealous, because he had always dreamed of going far, far away, disappearing without a trace, maybe finding his home one day. A lone tear slipped down his cheek, which he angrily wiped away, he wasn’t one for crying too often. Michael tried not to think of just how his baby tortious died, who should have been alive for a very long time, keeping him company. 

You see Michael didn’t have a family. Sure he loved Izzy and Max, but that had a family, so they didn’t get just how painful and lonely it was for him, not having a family or a permanent roof over our heads. Nor how lucky the twins truly were that The Evans chose and loved them, when they obviously never given a shit about him, seeing as they knew he didn’t have a family and was tossed from foster shit hole to another one even worse. They just didn’t care. 

He would never fucking forgive his foster father (if you could even fucking call him that, seeing as he only kept Michael around for a fucking paycheck and to get some punching practice in), for killing his pet, his only true friend, besides for the twins. As much as he loved Max and Izzy, they had a life, and were happy, they grew tiered of his bullshit problems, so he left them alone sometimes. 

The alien puffed onto the cigarette once more, before tossing it on the ground and stomping onto it. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER FUCKING FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING ORION!"He shouted, as a few more tears slipped down his face. 

Michael knew that he needed to get his anger out now, and not be stupid to actually yell those words to his scum bag foster father of the year, Hank, or he would get whipped. Just as he did when the asshole killed a stray dog that Michael had found and was feeding him scrapes off of his own plate in secret for a month, till the angry drunk found out what he was up too, wasting food that Hank had ‘slaved’ his ass off, given it to a filthy mutt when Michael didn’t deserve to eat any food the man bought himself. Yes he sure won a real father of the year award. Not. Fucking asshole! 

Michael was startled out of his mind, and would have jumped in the air, if the reasoning for him being startled wasn’t when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Warm arms, hugging him tightly. Warm arms that he knew had to have been another boys. Warm arms that he didn’t recognize, he had no idea who was holding him, but yet he oddly felt safe, peaceful. One of those arms reached up and started playing with his hair. Michael had felt himself relax into the body for some reason, perhaps it’s because this is the first time he has ever felt safe in his life? 

“My father is tough as well. Sometimes I believe he is a monster or the devil himself. He once killed my dog when I did something bad. She was the last gift that my mother had given me before she had died, so I was heartbroken. I will never forgive my father to this day, and I’m sorry that your father killed your pet as well.”Alex said, letting his arms fall away from the boy. 

Alex walked around to face him, blushing bright red, “Sorry for randomly hugging you! I tend to do that with my best friends a lot. Shit, I’m rambling! I’m sorry! Even though we have went to school together for years, I realize we don’t truly know each other. My names Alex, Alex Manes!”Alex smiled at the other boy.

Michael couldn’t help but to smile softly at the other boy, even though he was hurting right now, this boy didn’t even know him and he was trying to comfort him. Plus the males blushing was kinda cute. “I know who you are, it’s alright, no need to apologize! The names Michael Guerin! Please call me Michael.” 

“I actually came out here to play my guitar and sing, I tend to come here occasionally when I want to get away from life sometimes.”Alex admitted with a frown, pointing over at a patch of flowers that were dying, but you could tell were probably lovely, and his guitar that was leaning against the tree. 

“I could play a song and we could have a memorial for Orion if you want?”He suggested, as he walked over, picking up his guitar, and sitting down on the grass, with his back against the tree. Alex gestured for the sad boy to sit near him. 

Michael smiled at him when he suggested singing a song for his dead pet. The alien wasn’t used to humans being so kind to him. It was so foreign to him and he must say that he rather liked this feeling. Michael walked over and sat down, eyes still on the other male, smiling when he started playing the guitar and singing in the softest, prettiest voice, with his eyes closed. He would have never imagined that Alex’s voice would be this beautiful and relaxing. 

Michael picked up one of the dying flowers, and started twirling it around between his fingers. Who was this adorable creature sitting down in front of him, Michael had wondered? Why was it that he actually wanted to get to know this boy now since he was being so kind to him, but last week he wouldn’t have looked twice at him? Maybe that was a lie? 

“That was so beautiful, thank you for singing that.”Michael said, smiling at the boy who just singing, but was still playing his guitar, eyes still shut. The alien closed his eyes as well, while continuing to twirl the flower, not even realizing it, when his powers brought life to the flower. He was now twirling a bright red flower, a flower that shouldn’t be bloomed at this time of the year. Michael also didn’t notice when the singing male opened up his gorgeous eyes to look at him, seeing the pretty ‘alive’ flower, while the other flowers around them were dead. Instead of being scared, Alex smiled at seeing the flower, without stopping the song. 

The two boys enjoyed the afternoon, laying around, bickering with each other. Michael was now more relaxed, his tears long dried, he was still sad for losing his friend of course, but he gained a friend and that made him happy. So far Alex Manes was his favorite human.

After the males were quite for awhile, enjoying the chirping birds singing. So when Alex spoke out of nowhere, it startled Michael. “Oh and stop smoking those damn cancer sticks, they kill and if we are going to become friends now, you can’t die or i’d just be wasting my time, trying to invest in us for nothing.”Alex Joked, but was also serious. 

“Well we can’t have you investing in us for nothing...”Michael joked back, grinning while he handed the pretty flower to Alex, causing him to beam, with a bright pink pretty blush. 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear your thoughts please, thanks. Enjoy!


End file.
